Principal accomplishments during the first project year included major advances in user oriented software concepts and coding, development of general, file driven, patient/drug specific dosage recommendations for 18 drugs, and implementation of a combined alphabetic/soundex system for drug retrieval. Major objectives for year two include a factorial study of three drug retrieval strategies by four user types on the Drugdex (C) data base, creation of the Clinical Experience Data Base for acute poisoning, and institution of a multicenter pharmacokinetic study to increase system use and visibility.